


Pierced

by Spindiver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, College Age Pack, Genital Piercing, M/M, Pack Fun Times, Piercings, Rimming, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindiver/pseuds/Spindiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the following prompt on Teen Wolf Kink:</p><p>Stiles comes back from college with a piercing in a fun place (tongue, nipple, Prince Albert -- take your pick). Derek is totally obsessed with it.</p><p>Can be established relationship or first time. (And if it's first time, how does Derek find out about the piercing? ;))</p><p>Subsequent chapters take the piercing theme and make it run a marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. I moved house a few weeks back and it was a long and horrible process and I kind of lost the will to live a bit. I know I've got two WIPs to finish but I haven't been able to find the right frame of mind or inspiration to continue them.
> 
> So I took myself off to TWK to see if I could be intrigued enough by any prompt to produce anything worth reading and guess what, I found this. The finished article is, as usual, unbeta-ed and a little bit more rough round the edges than I'd usually like but on the whole, I'm quite pleased with it and the fact that I managed to produce it. Enjoy...

Stiles had been back from college a week when Isaac suggested spending the day the lake. Gradually, over the last few days, all the pack had returned home to Beacon Hills; this was the first day that everyone had been present. 

The weather had just started to turn from comfortable to oppressive and the rumbles of agreement that emanated from 90% of the pack totally outweighed the grumbling from the one member who was not so fond of water.

Stiles threw his hand out and gestured vaguely towards the recalcitrant jock.

“Oh, come on Jackson, it’s not like you to turn down a chance to preen.” 

“Alright but if any of you throw me in, you’re dead, understand?” 

Even with the heavy heat of the mid-morning sun bearing down upon them and making arguments tiresome, it was obvious that Stiles had the measure of Jackson; the tone behind his words was harmless.

Lydia took charge. “OK, then, go grab your stuff, everyone be back here in an hour. Who can stop for drinks on the way?”

Unsurprisingly Stiles volunteered for that task, determined to ensure that the picnic baskets had plenty of tasty treats as well. Erica and Boyd hopped a lift with him and the jeep set off on its circular trip of stop start errands.

A little while later, a small convoy drove slowly up the track that led to the lake deep in the forest. Even though the heat had hit early that year, it was still a bit too soon in the summer break for the small beachfront to have achieved the popularity it enjoyed in the later August weeks. When they pulled in to the clearing used for parking, there were no other cars there.

“Yeah, we’ve got it to ourselves!” Isaac executed a high leap out of Stiles’ passenger seat and the rest of the pack unbent themselves from travel stiffness and joined him on the beach. 

It was just shy of mid-day and the sun was approaching its zenith, casting bright rays out and setting the gently lapping water twinkling in its glare.

Stiles cast his towel down on the sand next to Scott’s and pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead as he peered at the water. 

“I bet it’s still cold though”, he said to no-one in particular.

“You want to be the first to find out?” questioned Boyd as he passed by with a cold box of sodas.

“Uh, no”, stated Stiles and he went back to the jeep to collect his bags of yummy things. Derek was wrestling with something in the incredibly small trunk of the Camaro.

“Whatcha got there Derek?” Curiosity won out and he set the bags on the ground before going over to nose into Derek’s car. The something appeared to be a metal contraption that didn’t look like it should ever have fitted into the trunk, much less that it was going to come out with any ease.

“Don’t just stand there, help!” demanded Derek. Stiles edged his hands round the thing and jostled it free from the lip of the trunk that was holding it back. Derek got his not inconsiderable weight underneath it and lifted it free from its confines.

Stiles stared down at it; head tipped to one side while Derek performed mecha-magic and did something that lifted the thing up onto its legs.

“Oh”, said Stiles, realisation dawning, “it’s a barbecue, awesome!”

Scott loped over and removed from the back of Allison’s car a couple more cool boxes. “Meat”, he said knowingly to Stiles.

It seemed that Derek slid easily into the stereotype of outdoor cook. He fiddled with the barbecue, pouring the charcoal bricks into it and tending it intensively with little attention paid to the rest of the pack.

It was too hot to lie in the sun for long, not with the tempting stretch of water waiting for them a few meters away. One by one - all except Jackson - they gave in to its call. Stiles was the last to venture in, still convinced that it would be too cold. He kicked off his flip flops and stood in the shallows, waves lapping at his ankles.

Further out, Isaac, Boyd and Scott tussled waist deep in a game of tag. The girls lay in the water idly watching them. 

Scott yelled at him. “C’mon Stiles, it’s not cold at all.”

Stiles conceded privately that the water was indeed quite nice, thank you, and pulled off his t-shirt, flinging it back towards the towels before running in to join the wolves.

“Treat me nice, boys”, he spluttered as Scott tried to dunk him underneath but with uncharacteristic grace he managed to evade Scott’s hands and pushed up out of the water to standing again. 

“Oh my God, Stiles, you got your...”

“Yes”, said Stiles, interrupting Scott, “let’s not make a big deal of it, OK?”

Scott’s mouth was a big O as he stared down at Stiles. “Did it hurt?” 

“No...Yes, I think so; I was a bit drunk at the time.”

“Why?” breathed Scott, still fascinated.

“It was just one of those things that seemed like a great idea in the moment but afterwards I started getting a lot of attention. They upped my awesomeness by a factor of about a gazillion so I kept them.” Stiles grinned, “Turns out that everybody likes them...” He winked at Scott “...girls and boys”, he said meaningfully.

“Oh wow!” exclaimed Lydia, splashing over to see what had Scott so intrigued, “that’s hot!”

“See!” retorted Stiles smugly to Scott.

Derek, being far too cool to ever engage in such childish pursuits as water games, had been concentrating on getting the barbecue to the right heat to pay too much attention to the splashing and shouting. Now he had the burgers on the grill, he took a moment to look out at his pack enjoying themselves in the water.

He allowed himself a small smile as he watched his cubs bond in play. _It could have been so much worse_ , he thought, bringing such disparate types together and expecting them all to get on. Happily the magic of the pack had smoothed the edges off and after the couple of years they had been joined as pack; you couldn’t even tell they hadn’t been together forever.

Something caught his eye, something glinting in the sunshine, something that shouldn’t have been there. He lost sight of it while the cubs ducked and dived and then Stiles thrust up out of the water facing towards the beach and reached up with both hands to wipe the water from his forehead up and over the back of his head.

Derek’s stomach sunk suddenly in an unexpected rush and he felt a hot flush of arousal blast through him. Was that...? It was...! Oh holy mother of God, Stiles had a small thick gold ring threaded through each nipple. 

Derek couldn’t pull his eyes away. Stiles had bulked up a little while he’d been away, not to wolfish standards but enough to make a difference and the little gold rings set symmetrically on his chest contrasted beautifully against the light summer tan that sheened his skin.

Within seconds Stiles had turned away to launch an attack on someone else and the mouth-watering vision was lost to Derek.

“Oh, shit!” he said and despite - or perhaps because of - knowing he was so truly fucked, he willed Stiles to turn around again with every ounce of his being.

“Derek!”

The urgency of the shout pierced his erotic reverie.

“What?” He fired back, angry at having to relinquish the delicious sensations coursing through him.

“You’re burning the food” Lydia yelled at him.

“What?” he said again, confused and looked down to see the edges of the burgers turning black as smoke poured off them.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed and “Ow!” because even wolfen hands were not supposed to pull burning meat from a barbecue when bare.

Stiles ambled out of the water, picked up his towel to take off the worst of the water and crossed over to Derek rubbing his hair.

“Not such a master grill chef now, huh?” He wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt burger. Derek wasn’t looking at his nose though; he was watching a faint trail of water run down Stiles’ chest to drip hypnotically from the small bead suspended at the bottom of the nipple ring. 

“Up here”, Stiles gestured to his eyes. “Yeah, I know, who’d have thought that the cowardly and at all costs, pain-avoiding Stiles Stilinsky would get his nipples pierced but you know what, it’s college, dude, you got to try everything once.”

Derek shook himself internally out of his stupor. “Whatever, Stiles, you want to deform your body, you go right ahead.” He turned away and tried to salvage what remained of the meat.

For the rest of the afternoon Derek tried to distance himself from Stiles and not think about the body jewellery that impaled Stiles’ surprisingly shapely chest. He tried but he wasn’t very successful. Every time he managed to distract himself and banish his thoughts, a memory of the lightly muscled torso adorned with gold would taunt him again. Even though Stiles had now put his t-shirt back on, Derek could still see the imprint of the rings as they pushed against the soft cotton. It made him want to strip Stiles and lick up his skin to one of his nipples before taking it gently in his mouth, sucking and biting on the ring, pulling softly. He wanted to hear what kinds of noises Stiles would make as he did that.

Although the intensity of his feelings at seeing Stiles’ piercings had come as a bit of a shock, he wasn’t unduly surprised. There’d been a time a few years ago when he’d almost tried to claim the boy. Something had shifted in their relationship after several months of knowing each other. Derek had realised that Stiles was the one out of all the pack that he went to when he needed an ear, needed to talk through things. Not that that happened often but when it did, it was Stiles he chose to be his confidant. 

The closeness had sparked a low curiosity. What would he be like spread out for the taking, would he taste anything like he smelled? Derek dismissed these thoughts because he figured that, one: it was a by-product of having no other form of release but his own hand and two: Stiles was still young and Derek had no indication that any advances from him would be welcome - the scent of teenage arousal notwithstanding. All teenage boys smelled the same, Derek couldn’t say if Stiles’ scentings were directed at him or not so he ignored them. Once the pack had split up and gone off to college, he barely thought about it at all.

Now, three years later, Stiles was definitely a man and the body that was once boyish and soft had matured into adulthood. He was old enough now, if he wanted to... Derek was glad his swim shorts were loose and baggy; it would have been hell to try and hide the semi he’d been sporting all afternoon in jeans.

“You’ve been quiet Derek”, said Allison questioningly.

“Ha, he’s just pissed that his cooking skills aren’t as alpha as his fighting skills”, retorted Jackson.

“Yes, Derek, you’ve been very quiet today”, said Stiles, a knowing look in his eye.

Derek responded the only way he knew how, with a glare.

Stiles clasped his hands to his chest in mimicry of a damsel in distress. “Oh no, save me from the steely gaze. Pissed off wolf is pissed off.”

“It’s just too hot is all”, muttered Derek, thinking, _you don’t know the half of it_.

He stood up, pulling his towel up with him. “Come on, it’ll be dusk soon; we’ve got to get the cars packed up.”

As the sun slowly disappeared behind the distant treeline, the small convoy of two cars and a jeep snaked its way down the forest trail towards the lights of the town.

Although it wasn’t that late by the time they’d unpacked the cars and put all the picnic things away, the strong sun and their exertions in the water had served to tire everyone out and rather than hang around at Derek’s as would be usual, slowly those members who didn’t live in the pack house drifted away home.

Stiles yawned and said goodbye to everyone.

“Tomorrow then...?”

“Tomorrow”, was echoed back at him.

After the tail lights on Stiles’ jeep had vanished around the bend, Derek turned to Isaac. “I have something to take care of, don’t wait up for me.”

“Not planning on it”, Isaac replied and Derek slipped silently out of the door.

His Dad was on a night shift so Stiles opened the front door onto a darkened house. He didn’t bother turning the lights on as he made his way up the stairs. This had been his home for 21 years and he could negotiate any obstacle within it in the pitch black.

Once in his room, he relented slightly and turned on the desk lamp. The heat was still prevalent so he opened his bedroom window wide to try and get some air in, hoping that a small breeze would ease the humidity a little.

Stiles dropped on to his bed once he stripped himself of most of his clothing. He shut his eyes and his mind drifted back to the afternoon. Absently, he reached up a hand and stroked it across his chest, grazing his nipples and their incumbent rings. Derek’s reaction to his piercings had been surprising, if he didn’t know better, he would have said that they turned him on. Certainly the stares he kept catching from Derek meant something.

Stiles hadn’t been lying when he’d said that people liked the piercings. Since he’d got them, he’d turned from the virtually ignored geek boy into an object of desire. Girls wanted to see them and when he submitted to their wishes at parties - like you do when you’ve had a few beers - they ran their hands across his body in awe. Incredibly, he got almost as much interest from boys as well and the question of whether he was attractive to his own gender was resolved once and for all. Stiles had never had so much booty as he’d gotten in his last year in college.

It had actually managed to almost break him of his long-felt yearning for the stupidly sexy alpha of his pack. All through his late teens he’d emoted lustful thoughts in Derek’s direction, knowing that the wolf sense of smell must have been able to pick up his pheromones. Nothing ever happened though and the younger Stiles was incapable of making it happen himself. _He’s still got it_ , thought Stiles as he conjured Derek’s laser stare from earlier into his mind. 

The hand that wasn’t idly tugging on his left nipple ring slid into his shorts and he stroked his half hard cock. The memory of Derek’s intense looks fuelled his thoughts and he let himself imagine that Derek was there now, watching him play with himself. How turned on he would be as Stiles teased his own flesh into arousal. How much he would want to join Stiles and play with the rings himself. How it would be to have Derek’s mouth surrounding them, sucking first gently then harder before drifting lower and using his gorgeous mouth to suck on something else. Stiles shuddered; it was almost like it was real.

“You’re utterly beautiful like that, you know?” The quiet voice startled Stiles. “What are you thinking about?”

Stiles’ hands fell away from his body as he pushed himself up on his elbows to see a half smiling Derek sitting on his open window. Oh, God, it was real, after all this time. Three years ago he never would have had the confidence to do this but now he stared straight in to Derek’s eyes and held a hand out towards him.

“You”, he replied, “I’m thinking about you.”

Derek lifted his feet over the sill and stalked towards him. “Let me see them, I want to see them”, he pleaded. 

Stiles pushed up further on his elbows and stuck his chest out, the rings hanging proud from his erect nipples.

Eyes wide, Derek sat down on the bed next to Stiles, he tentatively reached out a hand. “Can I?” he asked.

“Yes”, said Stiles, “I think I’ll die if you don’t”, he admitted.

Derek let a forefinger trace round first one then the other of Stiles’ areolas, marking the line where the skin of his chest darkened to form the peak of his nipple. Without touching Stiles’ actual nipple Derek slid his finger under the weight of the ring, on the bead and lifted it slightly. The sensation of the ring moving in his skin made Stiles hiss out a breath as the feeling travelled through his body and directly down to his cock. Slowly Derek dipped his head and took Stiles’ other nipple in his mouth. His tongue circled the peak and he gently lifted the ring to lave across the tautened flesh. 

“Jesus, Derek, don’t stop”, groaned Stiles. Fortunately Derek had no intention of stopping. He pulled at the ring with his teeth and forced another groan out of Stiles. 

This: this was exactly what he’d imagined hearing while he’d been lost in his reveries that afternoon. Derek let the ring drop from his lips as he pulled up to look at Stiles. His hand moved slowly across Stiles’ skin, feeling the warmth, gauging the muscle underneath. He couldn’t have pulled it away even if he had wanted to.

“You have no idea what you did to me today”, Derek stated. “I was so horny I couldn’t function, just the sight of the rings made me want you so much.”

“I know”, said Stiles, “I saw you watching me. Isn’t this a little out of the blue though?” 

“No!” responded Derek firmly. “I wanted you before; I just told myself I couldn’t have you.”

“And what do you think now?”

“I think I can have you now, if you’ll let me.”

Stiles answered by leaning up and placing his lips on Derek’s. Under the gentle pressure Derek’s mouth fell open and Stiles pressed his tongue inside, searching and tasting the flavour of Derek. The soft probing of Stiles’ tongue sent Derek over the edge and he gripped Stiles’ arms, pushed him flat on the bed and climbed on top of him still kissing him. The kiss turned into something else as Derek took control, it turned into a reflection of the need that both men had buried deep within themselves, each thinking it wouldn’t be reciprocated.

Stiles pulled back a little. “Do you want to have me or do you want to take me?”

Derek’s eyes shifted at the question, a gleam of red escaping into the barely lit room.

“I want to take you”, he answered thickly, “today, tomorrow and the day after and every day after that. I want to make up for all the days I didn’t have you when I could have done.”

“Oh, God”, breathed Stiles as Derek sucked at his neck just below his ear. “Why now?”

Derek pulled away slightly, blowing softly on the wet skin. “Because when I saw your piercings, it all came back so strong, all the need, all the want and I couldn’t not do anything about it anymore.” 

“OK”, Stiles said, “remind me to call you an idiot tomorrow but right now, you said something about taking...?”

 

Derek’s eyes flashed again and he insinuated his legs between Stiles’ thighs, rocking their hips together. Stiles gasped as he felt the press of Derek’s hardness against his own rigid cock. He leant down to kiss Stiles again, rubbing his chest against Stiles’, enjoying the friction that the rings made between them.

“This is better than I ever imagined”, whispered Derek in-between nipping at Stiles’ lips.

“You’d better believe it wolfman! This could never be less than awesome.” Stiles was past the point of disbelief now, fully on board with a programme of hot sexy times.

Derek was laving his throat and neck with wet kisses and all Stiles could do was arch up to just touch as much of Derek as he could. Derek laid a trail of bites and sucking kisses down Stiles’ body, past his collarbone while Stiles’ hands roamed across Derek’s back and down to his firm ass. When he had both cheeks cradled in his palms, he clasped Derek tightly to him, wanting to feel just how turned on he’d apparently made the usually emotionally retarded wolf become.

Derek had reached Stiles’ nipples again and darted between them, teasing and sucking, tracing the contours with his tongue. He moved further down, freeing Stiles body from his weight but only enough so that he could pull off Stiles’ shorts and then remove his own.

“Wow!” gasped Stiles when he finally saw Derek’s thick cock pointing eagerly at him, “You sure are happy to be here.”

Derek responded by gripping Stiles’ thighs and pulling him up so his ass lay on Derek’s knees, legs curling round his back. 

“I’m very happy to be here and I’ll be even happier if you have some lube and a condom handy.”

“Top drawer”, muttered Stiles, losing all urge to speak as Derek’s hands wound incessantly over his cock and balls, fingers slipping down to tease between his cheeks. Pulling one hand away, Derek managed to reach for the drawer without breaking any contact with Stiles’ body. His questing hand circled Stiles’ pucker and a finger pressed against the hole. Stiles wondered how it could get any better than this.  
Derek squeezed the bottle of lube dripping it down between his fingers, carelessly covering Stiles with the cold slippery fluid. He scooped an escaping dribble up on his forefinger and pushed back against Stiles’ fluttering entrance, this time the finger slid in without resistance. Stiles’ muscles clutched at him as he pushed it effortlessly all the way in. Stiles groaned and bit his bottom lip between his teeth. This was too much and not enough, all at the same time. 

“More”, he groaned out.

Derek grinned from his position above, “You want more?”

“Stiles caught his eye, “I want it all”, he affirmed.

The last thing Derek wanted to do was deny Stiles so he pushed in another finger and then a third, flexing them slowly inside the moist heat.

Derek leaned down over Stiles. “You’re so warm and tight I’m never going to last inside you.”

“Don’t care, want you now” muttered Stiles obstinately.

“Well, OK then.” Derek removed his hand and hurriedly encased his cock with the condom. Holding himself against Stiles, he jerked his hips so the head of his dick breached Stiles.

“Yesss”, hissed the writhing figure below him, straining upwards to force Derek more fully inside. Derek caught hold of Stiles ass and smoothly pulled him up and deeply penetrated him in one move.

Derek just had time to wonder at the sight of the spread beauty impaled on his pulsating cock before instinct and need kicked in and he lowered his head to take a golden ring between his teeth. He pulled on it slightly as he thrust into Stiles. Feeling like the world was tumbling around him, Derek timed his pulls on Stiles’ nipple and his sharp jabs inside him together.

Stiles was heaving out stuttering cries. “There...God....there...fucking take me, Derek...make me cum.”  
Derek swore silently to himself there was never anything he’d ever wanted to hear more than that and he pumped himself in and out of Stiles’ open, giving body. He swapped sides and sucked Stiles’ other nipple into his mouth, biting round the entirety of it and pushing at the ring with his tongue.

Stiles made a hic-cupping moan and Derek felt him convulse around his cock. Moments later a thick stream of cum erupted from Stiles, having nowhere to go except between their pressed together skin. Derek felt his stomach sliding against Stiles as the aftershocks wracked through his body. Derek gave in, thrust a final time and came hard inside Stiles.

He collapsed half on Stiles releasing his legs to splay wantonly around and let his hand play with the golden ring he’d just been mouthing at. Slowly they caught their breath. 

“Fuckarama!” exclaimed Stiles when his words found their way back, “That was something else, that was off the charts.”

Derek huffed a quiet laugh and drifted his hand down towards Stiles’ softened dick. He ran a finger along the sticky member and then gently held it, rubbing idly with his thumb.

He pushed up to lean his head on a bent arm and looked down at the sated Stiles. 

“So...” he said, raising a single eyebrow, “...ever think of getting anything else pierced?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not done with this yet. This is just a sweet angsty chapter, next one's got something real fun in it. Can you guess what?

Derek knew something was off when Stiles dissuaded him from visiting one weekend. After the summer, Stiles had gone back to college. It hadn’t been easy, their separation, since the blissful weeks of summer spending all their hours together, the parting was raw and painful. Derek literally hurt, or at least he told himself the constant ache in his chest was pain of the very worst kind. Stiles, it seemed, fared better. He had studies to concentrate on and a social life for when the studies became tiresome. Derek had nothing but pack and while that grounded him to some extent, he couldn’t help spending hours angsting over how the relationship could possibly withstand their separation. Surely Stiles would forget their connection and fall prey to some other lustful lothario who happened along. Derek hid all this very well from Stiles. 

They skyped endlessly and Stiles texted at inopportune moments. Things like **OMG Im so fuckn bored wish u were blwng me under the table** or **Been wrking all day thinking bout u n missing u sooooo much**

It took three weeks before Derek caved and made the long drive to Stiles’ college. Once he was there he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t done this immediately. So, nearly every weekend after that he made the same excursion. It was only time, he reasoned, he had plenty of it and the tedious drive was alleviated by his contentment at getting to share some time with Stiles.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when Stiles said during a weeknight skypersation, “Look, can we give this weekend a pass, I’ve a hell of lot of work to finish and midterms are coming up soon and I don’t think I’ve been really been concentrating. I just need to hunker down for a few days.”

Stiles opened his eyes wide and made baby-face at Derek. “Promise I’ll make it up to you.” He blew kisses towards the webcam. Derek let a huff of laughter escape.

“OK, I probably have things here I should be doing too. Make sure you have proper study breaks, you’ll take the details in better...”

Stiles broke in with an exaggerated sigh “...Yes, Papa wolf, I will ensure adequate hydration also”.

Since that conversation Derek had seen Stiles absolutely no times. Yeah, sure, still the almost daily skypings and such but in the actual flesh, not at all. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another: Stiles had to take a weekend shift to cover a colleague at the Coffee shop where he worked... A pack emergency arose and Derek had to spend a weekend stopping Scott from killing Jackson over something so randoms as to be utterly ridiculous for the trouble it caused...Midterms...Derek’s car developing a nasty fault the night before he was due to make his first trip out in five weeks...

Throughout all this, Derek’s angst ratcheted up incrementally. He scoured Stiles’ face during their talks for any signs of untruth and more than once wished someone would invent an emotiskype so he could sense the tell-tale signs of honesty that he took for granted in a face to face encounter. In all this time he never found anything in Stiles’ demeanour that indicated a lie. If anything Stiles seemed slightly more playful.

“I know its shit”, he would say, “but think how awesome it’ll be when we do get together.” He smirked and looked seductively at Derek. “I’ve so many things I want to try with you.” He popped an index finger into his mouth and sucked on it noisily, like he was trying to prove a point.

So, when Stiles told him he was coming home on this, their sixth weekend since last laying eyes...and hands on each other, Derek waited for the inevitable obstacle to fall like an anvil onto his hopes. He waited in a perpetual state of unease all week until finally Stiles dropped him a text saying **Leaving now** and he realised he had a million things to do before Stiles arrived because he honestly never thought it would actually come good.

Stiles had messaged from a rest stop a couple of hours away so Derek knew he shouldn’t be too long now. He paced the house for 30 minutes, adjusting things pointlessly and changing his shirt twice. He wasn’t particularly good at waiting especially when the anticipation had been ramping up for a month and a half. Derek still felt like there would be a major disappointment coming his way imminently, he was convinced that the things that had kept them apart were not coincidence but he couldn’t think of a reason for them that didn’t involve hurt of some kind. After all, this time it was Stiles who made the trip, why would he do this unless it was to lay something awful on Derek when Derek had his pack around him.

Moving a table lamp an inch to the left one more time, Derek heard the low rumble of Stiles’ jeep further down the track. Despite wanting to be nonchalant about their reunion his legs took him automatically to the front door and he waited the last breath-taking few seconds on the porch, open door and warm light from the house behind him. 

Stiles screeched his jeep the last few yards, wrenched it into park and jumped out. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of Derek apparently lounging casually against the wall and then his face broke out in a big smile and he covered the distance between them in no time.

“Hey”, said Derek.

“Hey”, Stiles replied, twitching on his feet in front of Derek as if he didn’t know where to put himself. He evidently resolved that problem internally because he twisted his arms round Derek’s neck and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. Stiles cradled Derek’s head, thumbs on his jaw and fingers wrapped in his hair and pushed him back slightly with one last suck on Derek’s lower lip.

“God, I’ve missed you so much, you don’t know...”Stiles said, voice low and rough.

Derek pressed his nose into Stiles’ neck, just below his left ear and subsumed himself in the welcome aroma of his lover. All he could sense was need and lust and happiness. There was no skipping of heartbeats, no avoidance of eye-contact. Derek allowed himself the possibility that he was just a stupid, jealous, insecure creature after all and licked slowly and deliberately along Stiles’ delicious skin from the hollow in his throat to the lobe of his ear which he nipped at gently.

Stiles stepped away from him and moved to enter the house. Derek whimpered slightly, his wolf wanted more contact. Stiles looked back at Derek with a look of smugness and a teasing glint in his eye. “Come on”, he said extending his hand towards Derek, “I’ve a surprise for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, did this ever run away with itself! It required a shit ton of research which I gamely threw myself into.

Derek raised one eyebrow. “A surprise?” he questioned.

Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. “Well, kind of a gift too...for both of us.”

“Oh, yeah?” Derek was gaining confidence back every second. Nothing his nose told him indicated that Stiles had any intention of dropping a bomb on him. Quite the opposite, if his olfactory senses could be believed. 

Derek yanked Stiles into his arms and gave him the sort of kiss he’d been missing these last few weeks: heated and rough, deep and intense. Running his hands down Stiles’ back until they met his ass, he squished Stiles close to himself as he murmured against Stiles’ sinfully plump mouth, “Where is it then, this surprise of yours?”

Stiles moved backwards towards the staircase, giving Derek no option but to follow unless he wanted to break contact. “I think it might be upstairs, wanna come with me and find out?”

“Yes”, said Derek as Stiles pulled him up the stairs and by the time they’d reached the top Derek had lost his shirt and was in the process of trying to remove Stiles’. 

“Hold on”, pleaded Stiles, wriggling away out of reach of Derek.

“What, you don’t want me to strip you?” asked an incredulous Derek 

“No, no, no!” exclaimed Stiles slipping through the bedroom door and waving Derek in to join him. “Sit on the bed; I want to strip for you.”

Both of Derek’s eyebrows rose upwards at this and his cock started to join the party too, engorging and pushing against his tight black jeans. He stumbled to the bed and flopped down, eyes held mesmerised with the thoughts of what was being promised to him.

Stiles started to slowly gyrate a few feet in front of him. He hummed a tune that was clearly meant to represent cheesy porn music and the grin on his face grew wider and wider. With careful deliberation Stiles slipped a hand under the hem of his t-shirt, running it up his body and making the shirt rise with it.

“Oh”, he moaned out pointedly and “Ah” as his hand brushed over his nipple, sensitive from its piercing. All the time keeping Derek’s gaze locked on his own while he made a variety of porn faces at him. 

The t-shirt was off. “Oh”, he said again, wide-eyed as he looked at it splayed on the floor as if he couldn’t imagine how it had got there. 

Derek, once more, was entranced by the glint of the rings against Stiles’ chest. He’d missed the sight of this more than almost anything. He never analysed why it was that the small gold rings transfixing Stiles’ delicate rose nipples engendered such a visceral reaction in him, he just knew that they did, each and every time.

Stiles raised his right hand to his mouth, still swaying to his imaginary music; he sucked the tip of his index finger in and made a show of licking round it until it was damp with his saliva. With an exaggerated innocence he dropped his hand down and started circling first one nipple and then the other, playing with his piercings, pulling them gently and emphasising the sensitivity by breathing out further ohs and ahs.

This was now past Derek’s ability to sit still. He wanted at those rings, he’d never been kept away from them deliberately before. Stiles knew it was his Achilles’ heel, what the hell was he doing? Derek fidgeted restlessly on the bed.

As if sensing Derek’s imminent pounce, Stiles held his hand out, palm facing Derek and he shook his head ever so slightly. Leaving his nipples alone now, he reached down and teasingly undid his jeans exposing a triangle of dark underwear. Stiles rocked his hips rhythmically from side to side, forcefully enough that the jeans slowly gave way to gravity and inched down his frame. Once clear of his slender hips the journey was less hindered and they slid easily down his legs to be kicked off and away leaving him standing in just a pair of tight black briefs.

Stiles stood still now with one hand on his hip, package prominent, staring pointedly at Derek like he was missing something blindingly obvious. Derek didn’t get it; he couldn’t understand what Stiles was trying to tell him. His eyes covered Stiles again from top to toe. What was it, what was different? Yeah, Stiles usually wore boxers but he’d been known to wear briefs and these ones fitted him surprisingly well. They made his noticeably aroused cock look enticing as the bulbous head strained to peak over the waistband, gleaming as the light from the moon through the window caught it. Oh.... 

Derek stared, he looked up at Stiles’ face and then down again. “What have you done?” he breathed out huskily. Derek never imagined that anything Stiles could do would beat his first glimpse of the nipple piercings but he had a gut feeling that Stiles had trumped it with something even more incredible.

Stiles started to look a little uncertain of himself. “Just something I thought you’d...we’d enjoy.” And literally taking himself in hand he pushed down the briefs and stepped out of them. Stiles’ cock bobbed free, bouncing gently in Derek’s direction, proud...and pierced.

“It’s called a Prince Albert, although apparently it’s just a myth that the real Prince Albert had one. It’s meant to greatly enhance sex...for both partners...” Stiles could feel himself babbling now, still unsure of Derek’s reaction. “I can take it out if you don’t like it but the hole is unlikely to close up completely, I’ll have to pee sitting down for, like, forever...” 

“Oh, Stiles!” Derek’s eyes were wide, verging on reddening and his pupils blown. “It’s magnificent!” 

Derek edged closer to Stiles and carefully took his cock in hand to examine it further. Stiles sucked in a tight breath at the first serious skin on skin contact they’d had in so long. Derek tipped his head while he took in the details of Stiles’ new piercing as if he was cataloguing it for posterity. Unlike the slender golden beauty of the nipple rings, this ring was huge and silver, slightly industrial looking. It emerged broad from the slit and curved round the head to enter just below it on the underside of Stiles’ cock, halfway round a bead held the thing closed. 

With his other hand Derek pinched the bead between his fingers and moved it back and forth slightly so it slid smoothly through the flesh of Stiles’ cock. Stiles gasped, Derek stared. How could Stiles have had something that size put in since they’d last seen each other? Derek caught himself wondering what it would feel like inside him. It wasn’t often he bottomed, preferring the easy assurance of dominance but this made him want to present to Stiles, to bend over and offer himself willingly. 

“So, you like?” queried Stiles nervously.

Derek looked up at Stiles in wonder and a smile as wide as his face broke out.

“I love it, I don’t believe you did that! Stiles, you just...I don’t have the words...Why?” Derek shook his head in utter amazement. 

Stiles heaved a sigh of relief and stepped closer in, placing himself snugly between Derek’s legs.

“Well, you know, you seemed to like the nipple rings a lot and I like them and it seemed like the thing to do, to do more, I thought you’d get a kick out of it.”

Derek brought his arms up to encircle Stiles, finally letting go of his newly adorned prick. It flopped down slightly, the shiny piercing grazing across Derek’s stomach. Derek leant down to kiss Stiles’ own belly and then up to lick fleetingly over each of his nipples.

“You never cease to amaze me, the things you do. You did this for me?” he asked incredulously.

“Whoa there buster! Not just for you, for us!” Stiles smirked a filthy grin.

Derek asked with a hint of a tease, “So, what can you do now...with it?”

“Well”, Stiles drew out, “it’s been six weeks so I can do anything I want as long as it doesn’t start hurting. I should be good if we take things easy.”

“Wait now, six weeks?” questioned Derek, suddenly beginning to get it. “All those things that stopped us getting together, they weren’t coincidences?”

Stiles squirmed a little. “Not completely, I did have midterms and I did have to study but the rest of it, well, you know...” he tailed off.

Derek shook his head, “I’m going to kill Scott and Jackson, they ran me ragged all weekend.”

“Oh, come on, don’t blame them”, said Stiles climbing into Derek’s lap and wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders. “I asked them to stall you but I didn’t say why. I told you, this is for us, only us.”

“And who messed with my car? No-one touches the Camaro.” Derek was edging into pissed off mode now.”

“Erica, duh!” Stiles made stupid-face at Derek. “You know she’s good at that kind of thing. Let it go, it was all in the service of awesome sexy times to come. I couldn’t let you see me until the piercing had healed, you never would have believed I didn’t want to fuck you”

“Yeah, about that...” Derek leaned in and started sucking on Stiles’ neck. He brought his hands up to Stiles’ waist and in one smooth move flipped him over so he was lying on his back and Derek could crawl over him. Laying kisses down Stiles’ throat, Derek moved gradually down the body that he’d missed so much. When he got to Stiles’ chest he spent time teasing the piercings there, lifting them with his tongue and pulling them gently with his teeth.

Stiles lay there, one hand thrown roughly over his eyes, moaning and pushing his torso into Derek’s face. Derek edged slowly down Stiles, dipping into his bellybutton and licking with the tip of his tongue down the faint arrow of hair that led to his ultimate destination. 

Now he was hovering over Stiles’ groin, his face inches away from the embellished organ that he wanted to lick and taste so much. He looked up towards the head of the bed and Stiles, who was watching him lustfully in return. Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles nodded slightly to the unspoken question.

Derek stilled a while and just stared at Stiles’ cock, almost within reach and twitching ever so slightly in anticipation. He closed the chasm of the last few inches and stuck his tongue out to press gently on the slit where the ring emerged. It wasn’t cold; he hadn’t expected that, it looked cold. It was, in fact, as warm as the rest of Stiles. Derek held his tongue there a moment just savouring the contrasting textures: Stiles’ cock - smooth and heated but also wet from pre-cum and slightly spongy; the ring - also smooth but solid and ungiving under his touch. 

Derek laved over the head of Stiles’ cock a few times, then with a pointed tongue attempted to slip the tip through the ring itself. Oh wow, the metal on his taste buds, making his mouth water and the velvet soft flesh underneath. Derek was awed by the new sensations. He wrapped his mouth round the head, sucking lightly and stroking the ring with his tongue. 

Stiles bucked sharply, the noise emanating from his mouth a cross between a cry and a sigh.

“Oh shit!” he breathed, “Oh God motherfucking shit, do that again!”

Derek obliged, this time pushing and pulling at the ring to move it ever so slightly through Stiles’ skin. Stiles groaned, deeply and harshly and taking Derek’s head in his hands tried to pull him away.

“No, no, stop! Gonna come, don’t want to.”

With reluctance Derek pulled away but he couldn’t resist taking the ring between his teeth as he did. His retreat had the effect of making it seem like Stiles’ cock was following his mouth; there was something hot as fuck about that. He smiled and let go and the member slapped wetly down onto Stiles stomach.

“Jesus, fuck, Derek, that is so good. I’ve played with it myself a bit but your mouth is awesome. I don’t think you should give me a blow job with it in though but I can take it out for that.”

Derek looked up at him. “No, leave it for now, what else can we do?”

“Well, ideally we’d... uh...you know...but I know that’s not really your thing.” Stiles looked a little awkward, keen but awkward.

“Who says?” said Derek matter-of-factly. “Right now I want nothing more than for you to work me open and then for you to stuff that gorgeous thing in my ass.”

Stiles’ chin dropped, “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, not kidding” and Derek reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube he’d left out earlier. “There you go”, he said, handing it to Stiles. “Where do you want me?”

“Um, on your front? Are you seriously gonna let me do this, I thought you’d never...” Stiles tailed off as Derek climbed over to lay prone next to him. Derek broke Stiles’ amazed stare by leaning up and sucking at his bottom lip and then slipping his tongue in for a filthy, dirty kiss.

Derek eventually pulled away, “Well, do you want to or not ‘cause I’m not waiting around for ever?”

The bottle slipped out of Stiles’ grip, he fumbled to catch it but missed. “Hell, yes! This is better than all my Christmas presents all at the same time. “

Stiles ran his hands over the curve of Derek’s cheeks, kneading slightly, feeling the firm flesh give under his touch. Hesitantly he slipped his thumbs into the crack, sliding them down, opening up Derek to his view. The pretty little puckered hole called to him so he pressed a thumb against it gently. Derek moaned, “Yes, Stiles, fill me up, give me your beautiful cock, press your ring in me.”

Stiles groped with his other hand for the lube bottle and managed to open it with one hand and his teeth, never ceasing to rub his thumb slowly across Derek’s opening. He poured the viscous liquid over his fingers and swapped out his thumb for his index finger working the lube slowly round and into the hole. With just a tiny bit of pressure Derek’s muscles gave and the tip of his finger popped inside. Slowly, carefully, he pressed in further and further until he had no more finger to give so he twisted it inside Derek, feeling around the slick warmth of him .

Derek lay with his head resting on his arms, panting slightly. “Yeah, that’s right, fuck me with your fingers and then fuck me with your cock.”

Stiles withdrew his finger and then pushed it back in again, he repeated this motion slowly until Derek’s hips started to rock back at him, then he pressed in another finger ever so gradually until that too was buried deep in Derek’s ass. The two fingers now crooked and probing, searching for the pleasure spots.

“More”, grunted Derek and Stiles obliged, never taking his eyes away from the sight of Derek, as unguarded as he’d ever seen him, opening up beneath his touch.

Derek’s thrusts up and back became more forceful and Stiles started to plunge roughly into him, spreading his fingers as wide as he could get them. He tried to find Derek’s prostate, wanting to chart its position in his mind so he could aim for it later. He knew he’d hit the mark when Derek twitched wildly under him. 

Stiles could have stayed there all day just watching the undulating movements while the accompanying grunts and moans poured out of Derek’s mouth. Derek, though, had other ideas; he reached behind him to push Stiles’ hand away, even while continuing to thrust at it.

“No...condom.” he gritted out. “Now, do it!”

Stiles took his manhood carefully in his hand, he’d almost forgotten about it in the rapture of the previous minutes; it was still solid and willing though. He adjusted the ring so that the bead was towards the base of the head and haphazardly squeezed some lube on it which he rubbed all over; groaning at the sensation because now, now this was what it was all about.

Gently he rubbed just the ring across Derek’s wanting hole, open enough that he could follow up with the tip of the head without needing to press. Over and round, barely in and out, hissing when the movement caused the ring to move.

“Quit the teasing, do it!” Derek gasped, turning round to stare heatedly at Stiles.

Stiles held his eyes and pushed in, further than he thought he would on a first stroke. Out again and in, incrementally deeper. Derek pushed back, rising up on his knees and elbows to ease Stiles’ access and allowing his head to drop as he let the sensations wash over him.

Finally Stiles was balls deep in Derek, a position he never thought he’d be allowed. He marvelled at the heat, the smoothness and the caressing grip Derek’s internal muscles had on his flesh. Thrusting deep and slow, he too shut his eyes to enable the friction to be felt more keenly. Gradually he tried to change his angle slightly to enable the ring buried high within Derek to graze over his prostate. Unsurprisingly, Derek swore each time Stiles achieved this; loud and fiercely. 

Ignoring the litany of fucks and shits emanating from his partner, Stiles reached around Derek with both arms to haul him upright against himself. From this position Stiles could now thrust more forcefully whilst still keeping the angle just so. Derek was now reduced to bouncing on Stiles cock, grunting heavily when their bodies came together.

“Bite me” Derek demanded.

“Stiles, lost in the elegant interplay between their bodies could only respond, “Uh, what?” 

“When...” thrust - “you come...” thrust - “bite me...”

Stiles wrapped his arms more firmly round Derek, the better to control the ebb and flow of their fucking. With his nipple piercings rubbing against Derek’s back he dropped his mouth to Derek’s ear.

“Not long, nearly there.” His lips descended to Derek’s shoulder and he mouthed at it as he gave himself up to the wonderfully intense sensations of his cock inside the roiling, sinuous beast that was letting him do this amazing thing.

Dragging the ring over Derek’s prostate again and again, watching as Derek came apart in his arms, Stiles could barely hold it together himself. Derek stiffened, cried out and ejaculated all over the bed, coming long and messily across the sheets. 

Seeing Derek’s thick wet ropes of cum spill over pushed Stiles up that last peak. He felt his orgasm roll out from deep within him, a tsunami of sensation, and he came hard, shooting his hot stream up inside Derek’s belly. Just in time he managed to latch his teeth onto Derek’s neck, biting down with each spasm that was forced out of him.

For many minutes, they remained wrapped together, Derek bringing his arms up to hold Stiles’ own limbs around him. No sound other than the harsh pants signalling their exhaustion. Eventually Stiles’ necessary relaxation caused him to lean sideways and gravity pulled them both down together on the bed.

Derek turned so that he was the one now holding Stiles. “Thank you”, he mumbled into Stiles’ neck.

Many moments after a reply could reasonably be expected, Stiles responded with, “No, thank you” and then eons later, “Was it what you wanted, did it feel good?”

“Oh, Stiles”, Derek nuzzled at Stiles’ jaw, “It was so much more. That was the most intense and incredible sex I’ve ever had. You’ve spoiled me now, I can only fuck with you for the rest of my life.”

“Hell, yeah!” sighed Stiles and Derek stroked a hand up Stiles’ chest to twist a nipple ring through his fingers.

“And the thing is”, admitted Derek, “I think I’ve definitely got a piercing kink now.”

Stiles laughed, “Good, ‘cause I have some other ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, I've left it slightly open-ended but I'm not sure I'm going to rush back to update it but I'll get round to it some time. I know where it's going to go *smirks* I believe I also have my piercing kink on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to take their piercing adventures further. This time he wants to make it a shared experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all the talking about it not the doing of it. And porn, of course, always porn. See end notes for possible trigger warning regarding the next chapter.

One day, while they were lying sated after a lazy afternoon spent fucking, Stiles turned to Derek and said -

“I think it’s time again.” He nodded, as if to emphasise the decision.

Derek quirked an eyebrow at Stiles. He wasn’t sure if Stiles meant that his recuperation period was over or if Stiles wanted to hit that pizza place on Main that they hadn’t used in a while or even if he was ready to give paintball another try. Knowing Stiles it could be anything and unlike Occam’s razor, the most unlikely answer was probably the right one.

Stiles stared straight into Derek’s eyes. “I want to get some more piercings.”

Yep, Derek hadn’t expected that. “Oh”, he said, “really?”

Despite them having finished what Derek considered to be a good afternoon’s sexual athleticism less than twenty minutes ago, Derek felt his cock twitch again. Nothing turned him on more than Stiles’ piercings. He leaned in towards Stiles and drifted a hand across his chest, grazing across the nipple rings the way he knew Stiles loved. 

“Where?” asked Derek nonchalantly. It wouldn’t do to get too invested in the thought of more of Stiles’ flesh being penetrated by the smooth rings he adored so much, just in case Stiles changed his mind.

“Well...” Stiles drew out, grinning. He knew full well how entrenched Derek’s piercing kink was.”... I thought we might try something a little different this time.”

“We?” questioned Derek, “you know I can’t be pierced.” 

This was much to Derek’s regret but werewolf healing meant that piercings were almost impossible. Derek had yearned to have his own rings but even after talking with Dr Deaton and discussing the use of wolfsbane on the site of the piercing, he’d been dissuaded. Derek’s own body would just reject the piercing and it would keep on doing so no matter how many times he tried.

“Yes, yes, I know that”, said Stiles, “but you can participate.” 

Derek looked quizzically at him. Stiles continued, “I’ve been doing some research and I fancy a thing called a Hafada ladder...”

Derek sucked in a breath, he’d done plenty of research himself and he knew exactly what Stiles was talking about. 

“...but I can’t decide whether to use barbells or rings. The thing is, this is one of the easiest piercings to do on your own and I’d really like for you to do it for me.”

Stiles looked up at Derek and his amber eyes radiated hope. 

“I...I couldn’t...” stammered Derek, “What if I hurt you or it went wrong, I couldn’t bear that.”

“Don’t be an idiot, we’ll read up on it, watch some videos, you’ll be fine. I trust you and I want to share this with you. “

Derek moved his hand down Stiles’ body towards his cock, he held his palm over it and felt that Stiles was becoming as aroused again as he had become. The Prince Albert tickled his palm as Stiles’ cock gently engorged. 

“Imagine”, said Stiles as he lay back, head on hands, “what my balls will look like. I thought four, maybe, running straight down the middle.”

Derek shifted his hand and his attention lower, running a finger along the centre seam of his lover’s ball sack.

“Here?” he questioned.

Stiles sighed at the graceful touch along his flesh. “Yeah, just there, what do you think, rings or bars?”

Derek watched his finger trace the line up and down and contemplated the question, it was, frankly, a no-brainer.

“Rings”, he stated firmly, “they’ll look so pretty hanging there.” And he bent his head to lick along the imaginary line he’d been drawing.

Derek figured that his attraction to rings must be primal, there had to be some subconscious link to his triskele tattoo with its spirals. It was inconceivable for Stiles to get barbells when he could have rings. Gorgeous shiny rings penetrating the delicate and sensitive flesh of his scrotum. Oh, the contrast there between skin and metal was going to be superb. Derek sucked one of Stiles’ balls into his mouth and tongued round it.

Stiles hissed and arched his back. “I dunno whether I’ve got any cum left”, he groaned.

Derek let the saliva soaked ball drop from his mouth. “You’ve always got cum left; I’ll prove it to you.” 

He returned his lips to the velvet soft crinkly skin, licking one fleshy globe while teasing the other with his fingers. He let his hand drift underneath to stroke along Stiles perineum while he tongued away at Stiles’ sack. Derek imagined doing this and then suddenly encountering rings there. Rings he could poke his tongue through, rings he could suck on and pull gently, rings that would press against his own skin if he were the bottom. His finger moved slowly backwards to graze against Stiles’ hole, still wet and slightly open from their earlier lovemaking. It slid in with little resistance and he crooked it to rub over Stiles’ prostate.

Stiles sighed, little breaths catching in the back of his throat. His hands came down to rest on Derek’s shoulders and neck and he idly scraped his nails against Derek's skin when he could remember to.

Derek took both of Stiles’ balls into his mouth and sucked hard, relishing the sensation of them moving against each other, he changed the pressure, letting up a bit so he could manipulate them and he used his tongue to draw endless patterns around them.

Stiles breathing turned into a ragged hiss so Derek slid another finger into his ass and teased against Stiles’ walls.

“Please”, begged Stiles, writhing gently above him so Derek used his other hand to grip Stiles’ cock and pull once...twice... The threefold assault on Stiles’ genitalia proved Derek’s hypothesis right and Stiles pushed in sinuously towards him and came lazily with a drawn out sigh.

Derek pulled his fingers from Stiles’ ass and let go of his balls placing a kiss on the sack right where the intended piercings would go. He wriggled up and began to lick the cum off Stiles’ stomach. There wasn’t much, Stiles had been part right. 

When Stiles was clean, Derek lifted his head and said, “I’ll do it but only if you convince me that it’s as safe as going to a professional.”

Stiles reached for Derek and pulled him into a slow kiss. 

“I love you”, he said as he broke away. “I’ll order the do-it-yourself kit tomorrow and if you want, you can talk to Brian – he did my piercings – I already spoke to him and he’s happy to talk you through it.” Stiles verged on babbling.

“OK, OK, I’m not rushing anything.” Derek tried to calm Stiles down with a nip to his lower lip. 

Stiles pulled away with a thoughtful look on his face. “It’s just that I see all this...” and he gestured at his current piercings, “...as not just me and my choice to enhance myself. I know the first one was, yeah, but you, you love it even more than me. I want to do it for you and I want you to be invested in it actively, not passively this time.”

Derek took Stiles’ face in his hands and looked him in his beautiful, soft eyes.

“You are just the most amazing person I know. I love you and I won’t let you down. I can’t wait to see your new rings and I can’t wait to be the one who puts them in you.” 

“I can’t wait either but right now, I think I have some reciprocating to do, that’s if you have anything left in the tank for me!”

Stiles slid down the bed and took Derek into his mouth.

“Always, Stiles, I’ve always got something left for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian is named for the guy who did my tattoo - Brian Carville - once of Windsor, England. Now, apparently in Gran Canaria. Lucky sod! I can't recall any of the anonymous people who did my piercings, it was so long ago.
> 
> Warning! The next and last chapter is going to get pretty icky and descriptive. If you're the slightest bit squeamish and don't want to read the piercing process in elaborate detail then stop here. I've made it so that Ch. 4 can act as an ending in itself. Then you can go away and imagine what happens after it's done in your own filthy heads.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek angsts about what Stiles has asked him to do.
> 
> Icky stuff is in the next chapter, porn got in the way, sorry! 
> 
> Who am I kidding, I'm not sorry at all.

Stiles went back to college a couple of days after their conversation about the Hafada piercing. Nothing much had been mentioned after that, Stiles had exams before winter break and had thrown himself back into his studies.

Derek mused that perhaps he’d forgotten about it. Perhaps it had been more of a fantasy than a reality. Derek had to admit – but only to himself – that he got himself through their enforced separations only by many nights of copious self-love. Lately his imagination had centred on the possibilities of more piercings. He’d consider his favourite parts of Stiles’ body and imagine them impaled with shiny jewellery while deftly stroking his cock. It didn’t usually take him long, the thought of Stiles’ pale, smooth skin penetrated by these shafts of metal, curved into eternal rings, sent him over the edge quickly and reliably. It was like shooting fish in a barrel, really. 

So he was intrigued when Stiles sent him a link to a video captioned simply: Watch This. Derek clicked the link and waited for the video to load. When it opened it showed a bedroom. There was a plastic sheet laid on the bed, a tray of something Derek couldn’t see next to it and a chair in front of the bed. Two men walked into the frame; one fully dressed, the other wearing only sweatpants. The half-naked man came towards the camera, as he approached Derek could see that he had a number of facial piercings as well as flesh tunnels in his ears, his nipples sported barbells.

“Hi”, the anonymous man said. “Today, Brian is going to re-do my Hafada Ladder. I had it done a few years ago but took the piercings out a year ago. Not cos I didn’t like it, I did, but eventually the rings travel to the surface and they get irritating. We’re filming this and putting it online like a tutorial but be sure you’re serious if you want to do this. Listen to Brian as he talks through the procedure and the aftercare. Don’t skip any of the steps, particularly the ones concerning hygiene.”

He turned to face the other man, “Brian, you ready? Brian nodded and the pierced man slipped off his sweatpants and went and sat on the bed.

Derek watched the video through in a state of mild unease. He was being asked to do this - to do this to his boyfriend as an act of love between them. To say he was petrified severely underestimated his terror. There were a million things that could go wrong. The thought of hurting or injuring Stiles was beyond possibility; he’d rather poke wolfsbane in his eyes than ever do that. It was the responsibility that he couldn’t deal with. God knows, he wanted desperately to see Stiles pierced again but to be the one responsible for making holes in his lover’s flesh and passing rings through the holes. It spoke of Stiles’ trust in him, trust he wasn’t sure he could live up to.

When the video ended, he clicked play and watched it again. He watched it four more times that day. In between he considered the act, what it meant between him and Stiles. How it was something they both wanted and by Stiles’ insistence that Derek perform it, how much belief Stiles had in him regardless of Derek’s own confidence in himself.

Derek knew that Stiles could easily go to his usual piercer, Brian – presumably the guy in the video – and have it done but Stiles didn’t want that. Stiles had trust in him; Stiles wanted it to be a loving, sharing act, cementing their commitment to each other. He couldn’t let him down, he had to do this and he had to do it right. 

Stiles waited a surprising three days before asking Derek about it. They were skyping...

“So, um...the video, did you watch it?” Stiles squirmed in his chair a little.

“Yes, Stiles, I watched it”

“And...?”

Derek leaned in towards the camera, face inscrutable. “I’ll do it, I said I’d do it and I will. I’m doing it for one reason only, because I love you and it’s what you want. I still think you’re nuts to not get it done professionally but I understand your reasoning on this; I know what it means to you.”

Stiles grinned and spun round on his chair. “Yeah! Now that’s what I’m talking about, Sourwolf.”

It was another month before Stiles was due home on winter break. In that time, Derek re-watched the video many more times. Stiles had told him that it was in fact, his piercer, Brian, in the video. Another guy had asked for the piercing and knowing of Stiles’ intentions, Brian had asked him if they could video the process in a home environment. 

Derek found other videos online and he read and re-read all the personal accounts he and Stiles could find. By the time Stiles made it home, a week before Christmas, Derek reckoned he was about as ready as he was ever going to be - in a kind of freaked out but still committed kind of way.

Of course, being together again over-ruled everything, despite it only being 10 days since they’d last been with each other but this was home and winter break and it was three whole weeks long. Stiles lay out half-dressed on his bed. His dad still expected him to come home even if he knew that Stiles would spend few actual nights there. Less than 10 minutes after he walked through his door, Stiles turned round, halfway through unpacking and saw Derek at his window. That pretty much put paid to the unpacking for a while.

Recuperating after their spontaneous welcome-home sex, Derek’s hand drifted up and down his torso, Stiles still had his shirt on, albeit it was hanging loosely round his neck like a scarf. He was wearing socks and his boxers hung off one ankle. His jeans lay on the floor where Derek had thrown them after swiftly removing them from Stiles. 

Stiles loved that Derek loved him. That he couldn’t wait one minute more to put his hands on Stiles. He loved it when Derek was forceful and Derek stalking red-eyed into his room and stripping him half naked and turning him to the wall without saying a word pushed all the right buttons. When Derek dropped down behind Stiles and pulled his ass cheeks apart, the hint of claws pressing in and just buried his face right in there, Stiles moaned, more than happy to make enough noise for two of them.

Derek ate him out roughly, pushing his tongue as deep as he could get, supplementing it with both of his thumbs when he withdrew periodically to gnaw on Stiles’ ass. He used his thumbs to stretch Stiles, to pull him apart. Stiles just writhed and made sounds like the end of the world was on its way and it was visiting him first.

Red marks bloomed on Stiles’ cheeks. Marks that proclaimed, this ass is mine, this belongs to me. Derek admired them proudly before he stuffed his face back into the crack of Stiles’ ass, one more swipe of his saliva riddled tongue, one more dip into the chasm... Derek stood, unzipped his jeans and pushed them down enough to get a hand on his cock. With little ceremony he pressed the head into Stiles; it slid in easily a little way and then stopped. Stiles pushed back and it popped in against the resistance.

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ chest, the other braced against the wall and pushed in firmly, resolutely, giving Stiles scant time to acclimatise. Stiles didn’t really care; a little burn was nothing when Derek was taking him like this; like they’d been apart for years. Derek thrust hard using the wall as leverage to give himself more force, more urgency. His hand scrambled across Stiles’ chest until he found a nipple and he pulled sharply at the ring embedded in it. Stiles arched away from him with a cry but there was nowhere for him to go, held tightly against Derek up high and impaled upon him lower down.

There had been no words spoken between them yet and that was anathema to Stiles even in his blissed out state. He broke the silence. There was no conversation, just a mindless babble of words pouring out of Stiles.

“Goddamn, fuck, Derek, harder!”

And...

“I love your cock, I love it so much, I love it deep inside me. I love you ramming me with your huge, stiff cock.”

And...

“Did ya miss me Sourwolf? Did you really miss me so much, you couldn’t wait to fuck me again?”

By now Derek was pistoning inside of Stiles hard enough to make each word Stiles uttered come out with a huff. Derek dropped his head onto Stiles’ shoulder and mouthed at his neck. It didn’t stop the words though.

“Oh, bite me! I know you want to, I want you to. I want to feel your teeth, I want you to mark me.” 

That did nothing to temper Derek’s need to own Stiles completely in this moment. He set his teeth to the delicate skin of Stiles’ neck where it met his shoulder and thanking his werewolf stamina, thrust faster and deeper until all he could do was pump recklessly up, so wholly was he consumed and surrounded by Stiles’ tight heat.

Still, words dripped from Stiles but now they were just that, words - singular, not sentences anymore.

“Fuck!” and “Derek!” and “More!” and “Please?” 

Derek reached down and took hold of Stiles’ cock, he fumbled round until he could take the Prince Albert piercing between his finger and thumb and he twisted the ring so it moved through Stiles’ flesh. There were no words now from Stiles, just sounds, so he bit down hard into Stiles’ neck. Stiles tensed and exploded. That is, he spurted rivulets of cum up onto the wall in front of him, again and again. The sensation of Stiles’ orgasm felt from the inside by Derek pulled his own release from him with his hips shunting Stiles up one last time.

Stiles slumped against him, Derek’s arm being the only thing between him and gravity now. He could hear the exhausted pants Stiles was making and Derek thought that at last he’d fucked all the words out of Stiles. He slung his free arm under Stiles’ knees and carried him across to the bed. After dropping a slack-limbed Stiles on the bed, he collapsed back next to him. 

Despite his seeming fatigue, Stiles wasn’t quite out of words yet. He flung an arm out randomly at Derek, patted him a couple of times and mumbled, “love ya, fur-face.”

Some time later as Stiles was coming back to human, Derek’s finger’s caught on the shirt still slung hopelessly round Stiles’ neck.

“You wanna get dressed or undressed, I don’t mind which?” asked Derek.

“Shower first”, yawned Stiles, stretching. He kicked himself off the bed and picked up a towel from the haphazard tumble of clothing scattered about his room. He paused at the door and turned back towards Derek, still on the bed.

“You might want to check out that box on my desk while you wait...” and then he disappeared into the bathroom.

Derek got up, rearranged his jeans and zipped them before crossing over and picking up the package that Stiles had indicated. He sat down on Stiles’ chair and seeing that the tape had been sliced through, opened the box to check what Stiles had wanted him to see.

He brought the carefully wrapped contents out one by one: latex gloves, sterilizing wipes, a tube of topical anaesthetic, 4 captive bead rings and a package that contained a couple of vicious looking piercing needles. Oh shit!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad, I have no excuses that it's taken a year - A YEAR!!! - to continue this. I thank anyone that's stuck with it. 
> 
> I'm absolutely determined to finish this before the new year. This was supposed to be the final chapter but it seems I took a slide into a completely unexpected shaving kink. One more chapter, if not tomorrow, the day after....promise!

Faced with the utter reality of the situation, Derek had a mini panic attack. How on earth was he supposed to do this? He could hear the water pattering down over Stiles in the shower next door; water that was running over the skin that he had promised to penetrate with the very same needles that he now held in his hand. They looked enormous, far too large for the task for which they were intended. To Derek, they looked like instruments of torture rather than the tools to be a centrepiece of an intimate and loving act between himself and his partner.

Derek sat down heavily, he could feel his heart stuttering in alarm and he had to fight to control his breathing. Beads of sweat had formed across his torso and he shivered in the sudden coolness. Incredibly, he thought, _this must be just how Stiles feels sometimes..._ Derek reasoned that he’d fought and killed monsters considered fantastical by the wider world, faced horrors unimaginable to most humans; surely a set of piercing needles wouldn’t be the thing to finally bring him to his knees.

The sound of the faucet being turned off in the bathroom stirred him, he took some deep calming breaths, willed his heart rate back to its natural steady sonorous thud and turned wide-eyed to face Stiles as he came through the door towelling himself off.

“Whoa, Der, you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” 

Stiles fixed the towel around him and mugged checking behind himself for supernatural entities. On turning back and seeing Derek’s still spaced-out gaze, Stiles moved quickly to Derek and sat down on the bed next to him. He rubbed a hand gently over Derek’s back.

“What’s up big guy, what’s given you the willies?”

Derek gestured with the hand holding the packet of needles.

“These, they’re so much bigger than I’d expected...” he turned to look Stiles in the eyes and said softly, “Stiles, I don’t think I can do it... I don’t think I can do it _to you_.”

Stiles immediately took the package from Derek’s hands and threw it behind them on the bed. He twisted back round and clasped Derek’s sweaty palms in his own warm dry ones.

“Hey, you’re my big bad, you can do _anything_ \- but only if you want to. You know I wouldn’t force you but I want this”, Stiles stated firmly. “It’s gonna happen, the only question is whether we make it a beautiful thing between us – something very few people get to share or I make an appointment, get it done and then we enjoy them together, cos I know you’re gonna enjoy them regardless of how they got there.”

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek, gently laying his lips over Derek’s warm soft mouth and then pulling away slowly having captured his plush bottom lip, letting go eventually to watch the red tinged flesh spring back to its common state.

Derek smiled mutedly at Stiles. “I know I said I’d do this but it was kind of abstract before. I want to do what you want but you have to understand, my main instinct is to protect my pack. How can I be protecting you if I’m shoving huge pieces of metal through you?”

“Because I want you to, because you’re _not_ hurting me. In a way you would be protecting me from anyone else possibly harming me while doing it.” Stiles shrugged, “Lets not talk about it anymore right now, we’ve got three weeks to decide. I don’t want you to feel pressured at all.”

Stiles stood up, towel snagged loosely round his waist.

“I need to get dressed; I believe we’re expecting the rest of your pack imminently.”

The Christmas celebrations fled past in a flurry of eggnog, feasting and when not required to be present at a gathering of some kind (or even sometimes, when...), sex: in any which way that was possible. Derek will find it hard to leave his leather jacket in Scott and Melissa’s downstairs closet again since Stiles dragged him in there and sucked him off halfway through a game of festive treasure hunt.

And Stiles will forever get a little bit horny when he sees a baking tray laden with Christmas cookies. Even the smell will be enough to make him twitch, reminding him of the baking session that got interrupted when he bent down to take a tray out of the oven and the sight of his ass made Derek clear the kitchen table with a sweep of his arm and bend Stiles right over so he could get at it better. Who knew how many makeshift lubricants there actually are in a kitchen?

True to his word, Stiles didn’t mention the piercing kit at all. Derek had noticed though that it had been placed on a shelf in the back of his closet. Once or twice, when alone, he fetched it down and looked over the contents again. He tried to remain detached, imagining the piercing process as a clinical operation rather than the unbearably intimate act Stiles was intending. Slowly the needles became less scary – a means to an end.

Derek rewatched the video Stiles had sent several times and others that he’d found on YouTube. With detachment he was confident now that he could perform the task required. Without detachment, he thought of Stiles’ delicate balls and the velvet soft skin that contained them. How he loved to nuzzle them, scenting the subtle musk that was headiest there; contrasting the different textures: coarse hairs scattered across the puckered skin, the tighter, smoother seam bisecting the globes. 

Finally, he imagined Stiles lying prostrate, legs apart while he held those fragile treasures in his hands. In his mind Derek picked up a needle, fixed an open ring to the end of it and placed the sharp point midway down and just off-centre of Stiles’ ball sac. The tip indented the skin and the image of that possibility was suddenly enough to make Derek shudder with a huge wave of lust. Of course he wanted Stiles to have this. His original piercings were all beautiful to Derek, transfixing him still now with the gentle slide of metal through flesh, augmenting the most private parts of his lover’s body; those parts he worshipped with his fingers, his mouth, his entire being. This would be sublime, a culmination of Derek’s darkest desires. Suddenly there was no question of anyone other than him piercing the softest skin of Stiles’ most intimate place. Derek was ready. 

New Year’s Eve dawned bright and fresh. Derek sent a flurry of texts to the pack explaining that he and Stiles would probably not be attending the pack party to be held at Lydia’s family’s lake house that evening. He merely said that the pair of them needed some time alone together. Privately, the consensus of the pack was that a proposal was going down and therefore they should be left alone until they wanted to share. 

Stiles arrived over at Derek’s house about noon having spent the previous evening with his Dad on a rare night off for the Sheriff. He parked his jeep outside and jumped out, whistling as he hefted his overnight bag over his shoulder. He took the porch stairs two at a time and pushed open Derek’s front door - because what was the point in locking it? There were often worse things inside than out. 

Stiles stopped dead as he landed inside the house. All the curtains were pulled closed and over every sill and surface, lit candles of differing sizes flickered brightly. Stiles noticed that Derek had cleared away the area in front of the sofa except for a small coffee table which held a bottle of JD and two shot glasses. Derek stood up and came towards Stiles smiling. Wearing his usual uniform of dark jeans and a tight grey V-necked t-shirt, beard untrimmed for several days now and coal black hair artlessly rumpled, the very sight of him made Stiles catch a breath. 

“God, you’re gorgeous” muttered Stiles reflectively. “I don’t know how it is I get to keep you but I’m not gonna question it, not for one single minute.”

Derek crossed the last few feet between them and took Stiles’ bag from him, dropping it to the floor. He clasped Stiles’ hands between his, bringing them up between their almost touching bodies. Shaking his head gently and with a wry smile he said, “No, _you’re_ gorgeous and when we’re finished today you’ll be even more beautiful to me, if such a thing is possible.”

Stiles tipped his head, looking up at Derek and raised a questioning eyebrow. Derek wordlessly led him over to the sofa and sat him down. From there Stiles could now see the preparations Derek had made laid out next to the sofa: the box of equipment, some plastic sheeting, towels.

“Oh my God!” Stiles exclaimed, you’re gonna do this...?”

“Yes, Stiles, I’m gonna do this. For you, only you, if you still want me to”

“Goddamn, yes! I want it so much...I love you so much!” Stiles flung his arms around Derek’s neck in a tight bear hug.

“Okay then, we’re doing this”, Derek said, more as a reassurance to himself than anything else. “You want to start now or is there anything else you want to do first?”

Stiles reached a hand up to cup Derek’s face. “Sweetheart, I’ve waited for ages, if you’re ready, I’m ready, not gonna take a chance now that you’ll change your mind.”

“I won’t change my mind; I want to see that piercing on you as much as you want to have it. Stand up then and strip down for me.”

While Stiles fumbled out of his jeans and boxers, Derek laid a plastic sheet over the sofa. He pulled over several stools and the coffee table placing the items from the piercing kit on it. Stiles hovered wearing only a t-shirt now. He seemed indecisive, then he pulled off the shirt as well.

“Might as well be completely naked”, he said, cupping his genitalia with one hand. “Ah hell, I should’ve shaved.”

“Don’t worry”, replied Derek, “I’ve got you covered”. He lifted up a shaving kit, placed it on the table and indicated to Stiles to sit down. Derek pulled one of the stools over to sit on so that he was perched between Stiles’ outstretched legs and then set the other two so that Stiles could place a leg on each one. Stiles was examining his pubic hair while Derek manhandled him into place.

“You know, you only really need to shave my balls for this but why don’t you take it all off while you’re there? We only do this once, may as well go all the way.”

Derek grinned at Stiles. “If that’s what you want, I’ll happily oblige.” Derek ran his hand down from Stiles’ belly button along the trail of hair until his fingers tangled in Stiles’ unruly pubes. “You want this gone?”

Stiles smirked back, “Yeah baby, make me smooth.”

Derek reached for his cordless trimmer, he fiddled to put it on the lowest setting and when done, placed the quietly vibrating machine at the top of Stiles’ pubic triangle. He raised an eyebrow to Stiles who just nodded assuredly back. Derek drew the trimmer slowly down Stiles’ navel, mowing a path through the soft curls until he reached the bottom of Stiles’ cock. Pulling the trimmer away, he shook it out over a bin, dislodging the hairs that remained stuck to the blades.

“Wow”, said Stiles, looking down at his partially denuded lower belly, “that looks weird, like a reverse pubic mohawk.”

“Not for long”, teased Derek, beginning another stripe down Stiles and then another, spilling warm brown mounds of hair out from the chattering blades until the slight, soft curve of skin above Stiles’ genitals was mostly reduced to stubble. Derek spread Stiles’ legs wider and concentrating carefully, removed every last trace of hair down to Stiles slowly fattening cock. He blew across the shaved skin to clear it entirely and Stiles gasped. “Mmm, feels good, touch me there.”

Derek obliged, running a finger down and across the once luxuriant patch of hair. Stiles’ dick twitched in response. “Yeah,” Stiles sighed, “so good, better than with all that nasty old hair there.”

“I’m not done yet, not by a long way.” Derek tapped Stiles’ thigh to bring him out of his sensual reverie, “And I’m not sure you getting turned on is helping much.”

Stiles pouted at Derek, “You’re shaving me, how can I not get turned on?”

Derek lifted Stiles cock and began gently shearing away the sparser pubes underneath, taking care to reach every crevice and methodically stripping his balls clean. When he was finally satisfied with his work he set the trimmer down and went into the kitchen to fetch a bowl of warm water.

On his return he found Stiles, head thrown back and eyes closed, playing with his newly shaven skin. “I like this”, he murmured, “might keep it this way.” He opened his eyes and looked at Derek. “C’mon, big guy, finish me off!”

Derek reached for the shaving foam and spread some smoothly all over Stiles’ pubis and then as an afterthought ran a smear up over Stiles’ happy trail. “Better get rid of this too, otherwise it’ll look silly.” Stiles just hummed in agreement. The razor Derek was using was an old one given to him by his father, he’d tried newer ones but they never cut as close. With infinite care, Derek began to sweep the blade down Stiles’ pubis, taking off all the stubble down to the skin. As he finished each pass, he dipped the razor in the water, washing away the remnants of Stiles...

...Stiles, who was enjoying this far more than he ought. Derek noticed that he’d started to cant his hips up in a slow rhythm making his cock dip and sway. Derek put the razor down and with one hand, planted Stiles’ hips firmly back on the sofa; with the other, slipped a finger through Stiles’ Prince Albert and held his cock aloft.

“Stop it Stiles, I’m working with a bare blade here. I’m guessing you’re not as much into penis-splitting as you are piercing, so keep still!” 

“Sorry, babes”, pouted Stiles, “It feels really good, really sensual.”

“Hey, I want you to feel good, that’s what this is all about...” Derek gestured at the room ambience “...but I don’t want to hurt you, so enjoy but no dry humping, I’m about to do your balls”

“ ‘K, Fur-Face... Ha! Fur-Face cos you never use that razor on yourself.” Stiles sniggered to himself and then remembered those very rare occasions when Derek _did_ use that razor on himself and Stiles would drag a finger down his cheek and stroke the baby-soft skin that would be gone again in a scant few hours. He sighed and relaxed back into Derek’s toil.

So very, very gently, Derek passed the razor over Stiles’ ball-sac, holding the skin taut but not tight and when every last strand there was sheared to the skin, lifting Stiles’ hips further and placing a plump cushion underneath him to ease his task of stripping off any last vestige of hair between Stiles’ navel and thighs. Finally he took a warm flannel and wiped over Stiles’ genitalia thoroughly.

“There, you’re done, what do you think?”

Stiles, who had been watching Derek work with a heavy-lidded gaze, ran his hand languorously from his belly button down to his cock, fingers skating over virgin skin. “Whoa, that’s so smooth...” Derek lifted a finger and drew a line across Stiles’ pubis slightly above his cock. “...so sensitive...”

Stiles continued his exploration of his denuded sex and cupped his balls and stroked along his perineum. “Oh, I like this, do _you_ like this?” He looked up at Derek. 

Now he was no longer bound by concentration, Derek was able to savour the sight of a shaven Stiles. The width of Stiles’ hips and the moderate layer of musculature across his belly and thighs belied the pre-pubescent bare flesh that had been revealed and there was absolutely nothing child-like about Stiles’ dick which was pointing up from the middle of his starkly exposed skin, as straight as a flagpole and about as stiff. 

Derek leaned forward and grazed his lips along the line that he had stroked earlier. It was less of a kiss more a testing of textures and he felt Stiles’ stomach muscles contract underneath his mouth. Stiles was starting to make those little noises that Derek loved so much and he wanted to hear more of them so he licked a stripe across the smooth skin, so very soft, so very tender.

It would be a huge lie – the sort detectable by humans, never mind werewolves – to say that Derek hadn’t enjoyed shaving Stiles. If he’d been merely observing instead of participating, he’d have had his pants round his ankles and his hand roughly stripping his cock long before the process was complete. As it was, he’d had to keep his mind detached and on the job even while his baser instincts urged him to stroke, to pet and caress every cleanly freshened patch of the mesmerising skin of his lover. He adored finding out new things about Stiles and time and experience meant that these discoveries were rarer and rarer as their relationship deepened. This was a new thing and Derek was going to explore every last inch of it.

Just before he threw himself whole-heartedly into his endeavour, he slipped to his knees, kicked away the stool and glanced up along Stiles’ lithe body until he caught his eye, blissed out and pupil darkened.

“I love it Stiles, I absolutely love it.” And to prove that Derek dipped down and swept his tongue over Stiles’ balls, holding the sac tenderly in one hand while questing his tongue over, round and down every peach soft facet. Stiles groaned throatily above him.

After spending many minutes mapping the sensitive areas of Stiles’ testes – Newsflash: All of them! – Derek gradually slipped one perfect oval globe into his mouth, then the other. With his hand now free he stretched back behind to insinuate his finger between Stiles’ ass cheeks. It slid perfectly through the channel and as he rubbed easily against Stiles’ pucker he sucked on one ball and then the other, slipping his tongue along the seam as he swapped them over. Stiles bucked up with a cry.

“Jesus, Derek, so close...” Stiles reached down to palm himself, gradually spreading his fingers around the lower half of his distended cock while Derek continued to lave attention on his bollocks with all that his mouth could give, spreading saliva all around. Needing that small amount of lubrication to ease the dry pull on his cock, Stiles twisted his fingers down until they too were enclosed in Derek’s dripping maw. He scraped his fingers between his own balls and Derek’s tongue until he could pull them away with just enough moistness to give the slide of his hand some friction instead of a harsh pull.

Panting roughly and thrusting erratically into his palm, Stiles pleaded with Derek, “More, please Derek, more...” So Derek ran his finger back towards his mouth to coat it in all the wetness spreading down from his lips over Stiles’ taint and plunged it into Stiles’ hole, reaching upwards and back, searching for the tell-tale bump in the wall that marked Stiles’ prostate. Once found, Derek thrust his single finger in and out of the tight passage, rubbing the tip of his digit across the surface of the gland over and over while Stiles’ hips pushed ever higher against his ministrations.

Derek felt Stiles’ balls draw up tighter and he tongued the loose skin that surrounded them, trying to push Stiles - whose moaning was reaching a crescendo - up and over the precipice. Thinking swiftly, Derek reached up with the hand that had been keeping him balanced and grasped the crown of Stiles’ burning cock, slipping the ring of the Prince Albert between his fingers so that he could twist it through Stiles’ fat cock-head. Stiles made one last choked off cry and spilt his cum over Derek’s fingers, his own hand and his smooth belly.

Derek gave the succulent globes one last swipe with his tongue and let them drop gently from his mouth. Stiles hissed as the warm cavern he’d been encased in gave way to cooler air, goose bumps forming momentarily. Derek balanced himself again and licked away the bitter-tasting cum sliding down his hand. Always having a taste for Stiles’ seed, when his hand was clean, he laid his head against Stiles’ hip and cleared off the spill that had seeped through his fingers or overshot his grasp. 

Finding no more to lap up, Derek placed some light kisses on Stiles’ hairless stomach and pillowed his head against the softly curving mound. Stiles reached down with his non-sticky hand to pet Derek’s hair but it was still too soon for words for him.

Eventually, after becoming too uncomfortable on his knees, Derek lifted himself up to perch next to Stiles on the sofa.

“Hey...” he pushed at Stiles relaxed leg.

“Uh”, groaned Stiles, “that was too much, so much too much.” He turned to face Derek and smiled that secret smile that Derek only got see in moments like this. “You’re magnificent; I don’t know how you manage to keep coming up with better and better ways to get me off. Oh...” he started, leaning over to Derek, “What about you?”

Derek closed the gap to peck Stiles on the lips but pushed away and stood up when done. He held a hand out to Stiles.

“Not me, not yet, I still have a job to do and you need to shower before we can carry on.”

“Oh”, said Stiles remembering, “yes, but when we’re done I’m going to give you the mother of all orgasms, like you deserve. I’m going to give you an orgasmathon.”

Derek pulled Stiles to his feet and slapped his ass sending him towards the bathroom. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll see about that after I’m done poking holes through you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!! Finished!! And only a day late.
> 
> A Happy new Year to you all, may 2015 find you exploring all your kinks, whatever they may be.

Stiles came down from the bathroom to find that Derek had tidied up all the shaving paraphernalia. He’d laid out the piercing equipment on the coffee table, set a bright desk lamp focused on the sofa and was sitting ready sporting medical grade latex gloves.

“You might want that.” Derek nodded towards a shot of JD that he’d left waiting for Stiles. 

“Just one?” queried Stiles, picking up the glass.

“Just one”, confirmed Derek. “You only need to take the edge off”. Stiles necked the shot and sat down. “Get comfortable, I don’t want you moving around too much.”

Stiles squirmed around a bit, adjusting his position and making sure his legs were settled on the stools. He looked down at his unadorned ball sac for the last time.

“I’m not gonna watch this, believe it or not I’m not that fond of needles! As soon as they come out, my eyes are shut for the duration.”

“That’s fine”, said Derek, wiping over Stiles’ balls with an antiseptic wipe. He reached over and grabbed the tube of topical anaesthetic, squeezing out and rubbing in a good dollop onto the centre of Stiles’ sac.

Stiles spasmed and protested “Eeesh, cold!”

“Like that’s the least of your worries”, mocked Derek looking up at Stiles with a wry grin. “Now placement, you probably do want to check this out. I’ll need you to hold your cock up out of the way for the whole procedure”

Stiles grabbed his flaccid penis and pulled it up over his belly.

Derek had taken up a marker pen to indicate the piercings he was going to make. Very gently he held Stiles in one hand trying to ensure that his balls hung as naturally as possible. With infinite care Derek marked the four piercing sites, equidistant down the centre of Stiles bollocks, each consisting of a pair of dots bisected by the seam.

“Is that OK?” asked Derek, Stiles stared down at the markings considering, this would be a last chance to back out, to say _hey, only joking, I don’t really want to punch eight holes through one of the most sensitive parts of my body._ In his mind’s eye he pictured the way he would look with the rings hanging exactly where those little black dots were positioned.

Stiles looked back up at Derek, a wide grin on his face. “Yeah”, he drawled, “go for it” and he flung his head back and covered his eyes with his other arm.

Derek picked up the clamp. Pinching the skin, he positioned it so that each dot from the first intended piercing was perfectly in the middle of the circular grips. Derek took a deep breath and plunged the piercing needle straight through the taut skin, impaling it on Stiles’ genitalia. Stiles hissed but barely moved.

“OK?” asked Derek.

“Yeah”, said Stiles, “not as bad as it could have been.” He still kept his arm across his face though. 

Derek checked back at the piercing, he had to will every ounce of self-control to the fore to prevent a flush sweeping over him at the sight of the needle spiked through Stiles scrotum. Swiftly, he removed the needle and inserted the captive bead ring through the raw wound, taking away the clamp too as that was no longer needed now the piercing was done. While he fixed the bead a tiny drop of blood oozed from piercing site, Derek wiped it away and the one that followed it. 

He sat back, “There, that’s the first one done, do you want to see it before I carry on?” 

“Mmm”, said Stiles and he glanced down. Holding his dick to the side he contemplated the small steel ring hanging about a centimetre below the base of his cock. The bead caught the light from the lamp and glinted brightly, it looked so pretty. A wide smile spread across Stiles’ face. “That’s awesome!” He dropped his arm back over his head and from underneath said, “I’m ready, you can do the rest now.”

Derek rolled his eyes, for what it was worth. He was somewhat relieved that the first piercing had gone so well, he had been confident but still concerned that he could fuck it all up somehow. He gave thanks for the ability to concentrate on a single task and push emotion to the side, knowing that the emotion would come out when they had finished. 

With increasing confidence, Derek repeated the piercing procedure three more times. One of the wounds bled more than the others and it took a little while to stem the drips before he could continue. All through the process Stiles lay as still as he could manage, the occasional indrawn breath escaping his mouth. 

Derek sat back and hefted a sigh of relief at having finished with little to no upset. “I’m never doing that again”, he said.

“Why”, asked Stiles, still not looking at his newest modification, “Everything went OK, didn’t it?”

“Yes but now I’ve finished I realise how tense I was throughout. I’ve done it, I’m really glad I did it but that was an absolute one-off.” He started to pack up the piercing kit, hands still shaking slightly as the tension ebbed from his body.

Stiles leaned forward and caught Derek’s face in his hands; he pulled him in for a slow, sensual kiss.

“Thank you, babes, thank you for doing this for me and making it the best experience it could be. I’m so glad we did this together.” Stiles peppered Derek’s face with small kisses, finishing with a big smack on his lips. “Now, let me have a look at it.”

Still holding his cock out of the way, Stiles glanced down at his genitalia, he could see the four silver rings hanging from his scrotum but the angle wasn’t the best. He stood up, a bit shaky from having kept the same position for that length of time. “Ahh”, he hissed as his balls moved, the anaesthetic effects starting to lessen. With a slightly bow-legged gait he tottered, still naked, to the full length mirror by the door. Standing with his legs apart Stiles contemplated his jewellery. The rings were spaced at even intervals right down the middle of his sac, perfectly aligned. Derek had done an excellent job.

The novice piercer followed Stiles over to the mirror and stood behind him, hooking an arm around his waist and his chin on Stiles shoulders. “You do have beautiful bollocks, I’ve always thought so.” Stiles dick now hung down, slightly to the left. “I love how they look so dainty compared to your Prince Albert.”

“Mmm”, said Stiles nuzzling back into Derek, “Can’t wait for you to get your mouth on them.”

Derek pulled away slightly. “You know we can’t have sex till they’ve healed, you knew the price of this.” He sounded just a little bit regretful. Stiles turned in his arms.

“I can’t have sex, not with my boy bits. _You_ can have sex and you can still fuck me but no poundings”, he admonished. “You could make _lurve_ to me...” Stiles pouted playfully, “...or I could make _lurve_ to you, I believe I promised you an orgasmathon...”

Derek shook his head in that exasperated-at-Stiles manner he had down pat. “Can we call a rain check on that? To be honest, it was a lot of effort and I really just want to look at them right now.”

Stiles turned back around facing the mirror, Derek’s eyes cast down Stiles’ body, charting the location of every piercing on his boyfriend’s torso. From the exquisite gold nipple rings that had originally reawakened his desire for the stunning man in his arms to the Prince Albert hanging heavy from Stiles’ cock, taunting Derek with its promise of glorious sex and orgasms, lastly the new Hafada ladder running delicately up his balls, Derek couldn’t imagine a sight more delicious or perfect.

“You know”, he mumbled into Stiles’ shoulder, “The rest of the pack are convinced I’m going to ask you to marry me tonight.”

“Wait...what?” Stiles swung his head around to face Derek, eyes wide. Derek smiled and laid a mind warping kiss on Stiles’ gorgeous lush mouth. Pulling away reluctantly he said...

“But I think I don’t need to do that since I’ve already given you my rings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just contemplating an epilogue - basically the orgasmathon - when my BBFF called me and asked me to go do him a favour which he says will take a half hour but I know will cost me the rest of my day. I'm still not sure an epilogue is needed but if you fancy more porny-related goodness, please let me know, I don't have anything better to do tomorrow!


End file.
